


Needy

by SteveSmackdown2014



Series: Schezo Gets D*ck [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Clothed Sex, Desperation, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Help, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Please Don't Kill Me, THAT TAG IM JDGJGJSDG, What Have I Done, how do yall do this, i dont know how gay sex works do NOT clown me., schezo bottoms, schezos a needy bitch, sorry yall but its true, this is my first smut so dont judg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveSmackdown2014/pseuds/SteveSmackdown2014
Summary: One day, Schezo actually means what he says.Lemres was not expecting that.Update: Someone on twitter who found this fic said a lot of lemschez fics r poorly written sex and tbh thats true asf, they dont deserve this. Will be writing lemschez fluff soon, this is a disaster I wrote when I was 14 n scared for people to see it. I didn't even make them formally freak it, yall, dont waste your time LMFAOOOOO
Relationships: Lemres & Schezo Wegey, Lemres/Schezo Wegey
Series: Schezo Gets D*ck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049519
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone on tiktok.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+on+tiktok.).



> IF YOURE FROM MY SCHOOL/ONE OF MY FRIENDFS AND YOU SEE THIS, NO YOU DIDNT.

“...Lemres.”

“Yeah, Schez?” Lemres responded, adjusting his position on the couch and calming down from the laughing fit he was having seconds earlier. 

The two were sitting on Lemres’ couch after Schezo invited himself over. Lemres didn’t think it was impolite- that’s just a Schezo thing to do.

There are a lot of things he considered ‘Schezo’ things to do. Burst in the room, make an unintended innuendo, yell about someone’s power, make an unintended innuendo, ask for someone to be his desire, make an unintended…

But he’s been acting very un-Schezo-like today. He’s been sitting up perfectly straight on the couch and gripping his knees tightly. He’s serious, yeah, but he usually lightens up a little bit. Why is he acting so different?

Maybe he’s about to find out.

“Anything the matter?” Lemres said again after Schezo didn’t respond. Lemres noticed his head was sort of bowed and his eyes were closed… huh.

“L-Lemres, I believe I have been feeling sick lately.”

“Sick?” the comet warlock’s eyebrows raised.

“Yes… I...“ Schezo shifted uncomfortably. “I have been feeling sick around you.”

Lemres’ heart dropped. Is he doing something wrong?

He really cares about Schezo- he loves the guy. He doesn’t wanna ruin that.

“I… erm… I…”

Something was wrong. Schezo doesn’t get nervous.

So you could say Lemres was kinda surprised at Schezo suddenly throwing his arm out and pointing and yelling at him.

“I-- I WANT YOU, LEMRES!!”

After a couple of seconds, Lemres started to laugh. So it was just a big buildup to another one of those innuendos, huh? Ah… and to really think he was genuinely concerned.

“Heh, Schez, you really scared me there. I thought you were actually-”

“I mean what I said, Lemres,”

Lemres’ face whipped up to look at him again.

He was breathing heavily- he was nervous. His hand was shaking a little, too.

“...Huh? What… do you mean?”

“I… I want you!” Schezo looked away nervously. “N-Not your power… this time… I want… you!!”

Lemres had to laugh again. “Well, what part of me do you want?”

“I-I…!!”

It sort of shocked Lemres to see Schezo suddenly freeze up and look away from him. Schezo’s face was undeniably red- he seemed to be overly flustered.

Hm, I wonder why he reacted like that when I asked aboOh.

Oh.

Lemres’ eyebrows raised. A lot. He could be thinking wrong, but if he’s thinking what he’s thinking, then…

“Well, Schez. Am I thinking what you’re thinking?”

“T-That depends, Lemres. I cease to understand what you are thinki-”

Schezo was cut off by Lemres going closer to him. Their legs were touching.

“L-Lemres, I--”

Lemres took his hand and put it on Schezo’s thigh, letting his eyes slowly trail up to where his face was.

“Yeah, Schez? Anything the matter?”

“Ngh--!” Schezo made a noise of surprise as he covered his mouth with his hand. “No… It’s… it’s fine, Lemres,”

“Hm. Alright, then,” Lemres responded casually as he slowly trailed upwards… and inwards.

Schezo’s hand around his mouth tightened as he tried to keep all noises he could have made to himself. His breathing heightened.

“Is this okay?” Lemres asked, careful to make sure he didn’t make him uncomfortable.

Schezo responded by getting up… and sitting between Lemres’ legs, facing away from him.

“T-This is better,” Schezo managed to say, still having trouble forming words. He spoke with his normal tone, despite being nervous as ever, pressing his back into Lemres’ chest. “Like this,”

Lemres smirked to himself as he kept trailing up Schezo’s thigh, using his other hand to gently hold his hip.

Schezo squeaked a little bit, obviously not used to something like this. His body jolted in Lemres’ touch.

Lemres chuckled to himself. “God, Schez, you’re so needy,”

Schezo made another noise, this one a bit louder- that statement must have done something to him.

“Gh- Ahh-! Lem-res…!”

“Yeah, Schez?” Lemres responded as he reached up to the top finally, gently rubbing his thumb over the bulge poking out in his pants.

“MMH-!” Schezo’s eyes went wide as he jolted.

Lemres rested his head on Schezo’s shoulder, tilting his head to nuzzle his neck a little bit. “You’re so cute, Schezo,” he mumbled, kissing his neck a little bit.

“L-Lemre-Lem-RES…!! AH!-”

“Oh, I see you’re getting uncomfy. It’s okay, I’ll stop!” Lemres couldn’t help smirking to himself as he took his hands off him immediately, knowing how much he was close. Knowing how much he needed it.

“No-- No--!! Lemres, please, I-”

“I’m sorry?” Lemres responded dramatically, cupping his ear so he could pretend to hear him better.

“Lemres, I- Please..!”

Lemres grinned as he put his hands back, trailing his hand up his legs gently to get him… excited.

“I’m sorry, Schezo. I think you’re gonna have to beg harder than that,”

“GHAH--!” Schezo moaned, his body shaking. “Lemres..!! Please…! Please!!”

“Mmm…” Lemres smiled to himself, thinking the dark mage’s pleads were oddly cute. “I suppose,”

He used the hand resting on his hip to pull him closer, nestling his face into his neck a little more from behind. Lemres smirked as he bit Schezo’s neck a tad, earning him another noise of surprise and arousal.

“L-EMR-ES!!!!!! I-I---!!” Schezo threw his head back onto Lemres’ shoulder, instinctively putting a hand over his mouth hard to keep himself from being loud.

Lemres pressed himself against Schezo as he let his hands wander. He could tell he was close, so he decided to say something to.. Send him over the edge.

“You’re such a needy bitch,” he whispered in his ear, his hot breath causing Schezo's heart to drop.

“G-AH!!!”

Schezo’s hips instinctively started bucking as he reached his climax, squirming around in Lemres’ grasp and making many loud noises as he did so. Admittedly, Lemres’ breathing became heavy and shaky, odd for the usually-laid-back warlock.

Schezo finally came down from his high, jolting and leaning back against him. Blinking slowly, he turned and looked back at Lemres.

Lemres only smiled. “Is that what you wanted from me, Schez?”

Schezo couldn’t really form words properly, but he managed to force out a ‘yes’.

Lemres smiled as he brushed some hair out of his eyes. “You’re really cute, you know that, Schezzy?”

Schezo looked away awkwardly, blushing even more than he had before.

“...Same… to… you, Lemres,”

He’d never done something like that before, but he found himself liking it. A lot.

As the two boys eventually settled down on that couch and started up a movie, Schezo wondered if he could come here more often and do something like that.

Maybe once a week. Or once a day. Or once a...


End file.
